


profit

by Thisketchuptospicy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack Treated Seriously, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Insanity, M/M, Pain, The Author Regrets Everything, TikTok, Unpresented A/B/O Dynamic Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisketchuptospicy/pseuds/Thisketchuptospicy
Summary: on mobile so it wont let me tag profit and im not logged in on my pcprofitalso this is for disappointingcurveball and the rest of the liveif you're a normal mutual please leave
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	profit

**Author's Note:**

> i regret so fuckin much

‘cha ching’ ‘cha ching’ was all that rang out in the small two-bedroom apartment.

You see, this wasn’t your normal Tuesday, this was a special Tuesday. It was profit margin review Tuesday. 

Nothing got Alfred going like a good profit margin review, the sounds of profits raking in made him so warm inside, something his father could never do.

“Oh~ Ivan!” rang through the apartment.  
No noises came from the rest of the apartment, so Alfred was left standing in a huff.

“Alrighty then, I'll come find you! Wouldn’t want you to miss profit day!”

Scurrying past the stockpiles of water store up for profits later, Alfred rushed towards the living room.

“Oh, there you are Ivan! Silly goose, you shouldn’t be watching the Lorax, you should be counting profits!”

No response which was expected from a literal mannequin, but for some reason Alfred took this as a personal insult,

“Ugh, you’re so boring Ivan, you’re almost as bad as Mathew!”

Silence again.

“Come on give me some sort of response!”

Silence.

“Ugh I don’t have time for this. Come now we have profits to make!” Alfred said trying to drag Ivan to his workstation.

“Why don’t you want to go! It’s so cool over there! Think of all of the profits!”

Still nothing.

“Do you want to stay here? I mean the Lorax can be educational....sometimes.”

Pure silence.

“Fine! I’ll go get my things; just rest your head I guess...this is so not cool.”

Silence again, but this time Alfred took it as a queue to start gathering his things.

.

In a mere matter of minutes, hundreds of receipts, calculators, and graphs were surrounding the couch.

“Do you know how much profit this is going to be?!” Alfred exclaimed while resting Ivans head on his lap.

Not minding the silence, Alfred gently ran his fingers through Ivans hair, scratching the scalp slightly. The gentle mumble of the TV and the sounds of profits and ‘cha chings’ echoed through the house.

Everything was at piece, the profits were piling up, and Alfred was with his true love. Pressing a gentle kiss on Ivans ice cold forehead.

“We’re rich my love, that’s so epic poggers cool right? Mathews going to post about us on his Reddit in r/Capitalism and r/Success stories.”

The gentle wind made from the brokes tears gushing through the slightly open window. Rustling the receipts of profit. All was good in life,

.

.

.

.

.  
Until the real Ivan showed up outside with his nutcracker.

[where the deleted fight scene is]

**Author's Note:**

> give me kudos or i will cry


End file.
